Nightime
by WildAngel1014
Summary: Hannibal's POV during a brief moment in the camp.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is probably just going to be a one shot depending on responses. I haven't ever written the guys in the camps, so I thought I would give it a try. It is Hannibal's POV. Hope you all enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Nightime:

It's night. Another day in hell coming to a close. I have my reasons for preferring the night over the day.

I can't see the anguished faces of the other soldiers as they cry quietly for GOD or their mother to take them home. Though I can still hear their screaming as the guards drag them away. I don't think I will ever get that particular sound out of my mind.

It's in my own cage the main reason I prefer the night.

My men.

Seeing the other soldiers wither away is bad enough, but seeing the four men who make up my unit turn into damn near nothing?

That's unbearable.

I shift my eyes to where I know B.A is sitting. It's where he always sits. Directly in front of Face and Murdock, near the back corner of the small cage.

I know he is awake, the man barely sleeps. His bad attitude is still there, you can catch a glimpse of it when Face or Murdock are being threatened,but for the most part he sits still, not daring to move and let our tormentors have a glimpse of the broken men behind him. His momma would be proud.

Courageous in an understatement for B.A. It always has been.

I then turn my glance to where Ray should be. Like B.A ,his position is predictable.

He sits just a few feet from me, in the center of the cage. He says it's because the bugs don't crawl all over him when he sits there, but I know the real reason. The center of the cage has the best view of the moon. Everynight he gets in position and turns his head upwards. Ray has something to go home to. I think he pictures that his wife, Trish, is looking at the same sky, and maybe he feels a little less lonely because of that.

I don't bother to even look in Murdock's direction. I can hear him muttering quietly to himself, so I know he is awake. Murdock and Face have it the worst. Each for different reasons.

The VC hate anything to do with pilots, and Murdock is ours.

He screams when they drag him away, but it's a different scream than that of the other soldiers. I think it's because he knows that there is a better chance that anyone else that he may not be coming back. We all knew when we were captured that Murdock was in for it, but he never said a word.

To be honest, Murdock is one the bravest men I know. Not more brave than anyone else, just different,and believe me Murdock is a different kind of crazy.

Next to Murdock is Face.

Ah, Face. I can barely look at him in the daylight.

His handsome features is what brought him to his current condition. He was taken today. Well taken is a nice way to put it. Actually they charged in, and after subduing the angry B.A, they grabbed Face by his legs, and drug him out, not caring about the sharp rocks and sticks he was pulled over. The kid looked like he had been tortured before he even got there.

We didn't know why they were so keen on taking the kid until he was brought back and dumped inside the cage, blood covering every inch of his body, except his face.

B.A growled and I felt sick. They might as well put a bullseye on his head. Once all the guards found out about the 'handsome american soldier', they had their turns with him. His body was covered in bruises, and he was thin. God he was thin. He wasn't big to begin with, but now...

I can't think about that.

Face never screams. There are times, after they take him and he has been gone so long, I think he is dead, and fear grips me. He won't give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. How he does it, I don't know.

Lately I've been seeing that defeated look in his eyes. The look men get when they know their time is just about up.

Like I said, I prefer the night, because if I had to see the defeated look on my men's faces every minute of the day, I would be crazier than Murdock.

I will get them out of here, even if it's the last thing I do.

-The End?


	2. BA

_**I am going to continue this so you can have a glimpse into the mind of what the others are thinking. Thanks for the reviews and sugg**_**e**_**stions! **_

Nightime:

B.A:.

Ain't right. None'a this is right.

Sucka's gonna pay for this. Don't know how much longer Face-n Murdock can hold on. Even with Hannibal tellin'em not to give up.

He said he gonna get us outta here. I don't know how he gonna do it, by the looks of Murdock and Face we ain't gonna make it very far. Don't matter though.

B.A Baracus don't leave nobody behind.

It's nightime now. That's when Hannibal does his plannin'. I see'em lookin around and gettin that look in his eyes.

The jazz.

The fool's crazier than Murdock sometimes.

I hear the guards talkin near our cage. I don't know no vietnamese, but I know enough by the way they be lookin at Faceman what they talkin about.

Sucka's aint gonna touch him today. Ain't gonna touch Murdock neither.

Tryin to keep the damn bugs outta Face and Murdock's wounds is hard. They always be bitin' and the heat don't help matters none.

This heat makes me miss Chicago. I may look mean and scarey, but right now all I want is my momma.

Sometimes I think we aint ever gonna get outta here. That I aint ever gonna see her again. Ray keeps tellin me to keep positive, for Face and Murdock, and I try momma, I really do, but I'm givin up. I can hear you now if you knew what I was thinkin.

"_B.A Baracus I didn't raise you to be a quitter. Don't give up scooter."_

Every man got his breakin point. Seein my friends dyin ain't gonna help me none.

God momma, I miss you.


	3. Ray

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

Nightime

Ray:

I can't sleep tonight, the screaming across the grounds is maddeining. I don't know who it it is but I find myself praying to GOD that he takes this poor soul.

Hannibal and I been talkin about an escape plan, but by the looks of it we may die in here before we get the chance.

Can't talk like that around the kid though. Gotta let him believe there is hope, even though I'm sure he knows I'm lying my ass off.

He shouldn't be here in this jungle, with the heat and the bugs trying to eat what little flesh you have left on you. Hell, he should never have been in this war.

I think the kid would be better if Murdock hadn't lost it, not that I blame him. Hell if I got tortured like he did, I would have lost it too. Captains always get it the worst of it, he will come out of it, Murdock is strong.

B.A is acting tough, though I know he is breaking down. He cries at night, when he thinks the rest of us are asleep. At first I thought he was cryin for Face or Murdock, and I was gonna console him, but when he said 'momma' I never moved.

After all, a man should be able to cry in peace.

Hannibal is doing his best to keep it together. I catch glimpses of the jazz in his eyes, but they are coming few and far between now. He sits right at the front of the cage studying the grounds and the guards. I tried doing it to, trying to help out with some ideas, but my mind wandered to where it always goes.

Trish.

My sweet Trish. She is what keeps me going on those days I wish death would sweep in and carry me off. I tell myself everyday that I will come home to her.

Sometimes I actually believe myself.

I have to believe in something, cause out here there is nothing.


	4. Murdock

_**Thanks for the reviews! I plan on writing a sequel to this story in which they escape the camp. I will start on it as soon as I'm done with this one, promise!**_

Nightime

Murdock:

H.M Murdock, Captain, U.S Army. H.M Murdock, Captain, U.S Army.

Name and rank...Name and rank...

Billy! Billy! C'mere boy! Where did he go?

I think the screaming bothers him. It bothers me. I act like I don't hear it, but I do. A dog's hearing is better than a human's, right? He will come back, he ususally disappears during the night anyway. It's during the day I see him.

I don't know where he came from. I got back from...that place...and he was here.

That place.

I wish Face would come with me, things are so much easier here. When I look at him he is always staring off, I wonder if he can see Billy? Maybe I will ask him.

When I close my eyes and think real hard, I go back. I don't want to be there. It's safer here. The only reason I go back is to check on Face, B.A and Ray.

I can't move around to much, it hurts to bad. When I do move, B.A is alway there. I think the big guy is turning soft. I know he is worried about me.

They didn't torture me today. I'm not happy about that. Because when it isn't me, it's Face.

Tomorrow is my turn. At least Billy will be there.

I need to get out of here.

Hannibal will get us out.

I see him and Ray sometimes. I know what they are doing. Then I see them glance in my direction. I blink and look away. They are praying on me to hold it together long enough to make a break for it. I've been meaning to tell them, I think Billy could lead the way.

I hear screaming again...Who is it this time? Face is here, B.A is here, so are Ray and Hannibal. Ok Ok...Name and rank...Name and rank.

H.M Murdock, Captain, U.S Army.

Billy, canine, Vietnam.


	5. Face

_**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this story! I will be writing the sequel tomorrow,and should have the first chapter up by tomorrow evening. I appreciate all the suggestions and support!**_

Nightime

Face:

My name is Face.

I don't like that name.

Not anymore.

I was given that name because of my looks.I can get anything from anyone. It wasn't supposed to cause this kind of attention.

I came to Vietname to die, but not this way. Of course that was before I met Hannibal.

Hannibal.

He keeps telling me to hang in there, that him and Ray are gonna get us out of this. I wan't to believe him,but I look at Murdock and I think some of us will never leave. Even if we escape, his mind will keep him here forever.

I don't say much anymore. What's the point? B.A keeps standing guard in front of me. I appreciate him doing that, but I wish he wouldn't. I would rather get tortured for the rest of my life than to see him get killed defending me.

My life isn't worth that much. Never has been.

I don't think I can make it very far even if Hannibal does manage an escape. I will only slow us down, and B.A will have to carry Murdock. They should leave me here, I can be a decoy, help them out that way. One way or another I don't think I'm gonna make it outta here. I'm giving up.

I'm sorry Hannibal, you were the best you for bringing me into your unit.

Thanks Ray for all you've done. Go home, raise a family with Trish.

B.A, thanks for looking out for job is almost done now. Take care of Murdock.

Murdock- I hope you find yourself again, and remember you were my best friend. Thank you for everything.

Face...I hate that name.

I don't want it anymore.


End file.
